Life Lessions
by Colliequest
Summary: Alvin is up late and reads a fanfic that chills him to the bone. What happens when Dave catches him?


I posted this story on deviantART a couple of weeks ago. To make it a bit more clear so you won't be confused, Alvin had read a pretty scary fanfiction about himself and it scared him. It's basically supposed to be the same as one I read that scared the willies out of me. I reacted about the same way Alvin did. Yay for being able to relate.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own anything but the idea for this story. I'll just have to be satisfied with Alvin and his bros being my best imaginary friends, LOL.  
----------------

Alvin was stunned. He did not just read that...did he? No, it must have been his imagination. No one could write something that horrific. Suddenly, he heard a door close, the noise making him jump. iUh-oh./i Someone, probably Dave, was in the bathroom. Which meant he'd probably be discovered any minute now. He glanced at the clock. 4 o'clock in the morning already? Wow, he'd really catch it if he was caught this time. Alvin quickly powered down the computer and began to sneak up to his room. However, as he passed the bathroom, the door opened and there Dave was, looking at Alvin increduously.  
"Alvin!? What are you doing up at this time of night?"  
Alvin stared at the floor. "Uh..." The sound of a machine shutting off could be heard.  
"Were you on the computer again?"  
"Yeah..." Alvin continued to stare at the floor.  
Dave was superised. Usually, Alvin would have had some ridiculous excuse handy. Then he noticed that the little chipmunk seemed downcast. Almost...frightened? That wasn't like Alvin.  
"Alvin, are you alright?"  
Alvin seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden change in tone and subject. He turned his head slightly before answering. "Yeah..."  
"You don't sound fine." Dave placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder.  
Alvin attempted to shrug his hand off. "I-I'm fine. It's...nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I said it's nothing, okay?" Alvin retorted angrily. The boy began to head towards his room once again.  
"Alvin, wait." Dave said. "Don't get to bed just yet. I'm going to check on something and then I'll get back to you."  
Alvin didn't reply. He just turned around, trudged to the living room couch, and took a seat.

Dave went to the boys' computer and turned it on. He went to see the browser history. Looking down the list, he spied a website that he hadn't heard of before. He clicked on the link, and was taken to a story blocked by a mature content future. "Hmmmm..." He clicked to allow the story and began reading it. iOh, my...leave it to Alvin to let his curiosity lead him to a story like this./i He thought he understood why Alvin seemed upset now. IPoor little guy./i He'd seen enough. He placed it back under the mature content filter.  
"Alvin..." he called. The chipmunk walked slowly in, eyes on the ground and a dismayed look on his face. "Alvin, I owe you an apology."  
Alvin looked up. "An apology?" He repeated. Dave nodded. "But aren't I in trouble?"  
"We'll talk about that in a minute." Dave sighed. "Look here, Alvin. Do you recognize the title of this...eh, story?"  
Alvin stood next to Dave and glanced at the computer screen. He didn't say anything, and began staring at the ground again.  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Anyway, Alvin, I'm sorry you found this kind of filth. And it's my fault. I should have placed an internet security program on this thing before letting you fellas have it. That would have blocked websites," Dave motioned at the computer screen. "Like this."  
Alvin seemed to be paying closer attention now, but he still seemed rather melancholy.  
"So am I in trouble for finding it?" he asked quietly.  
"No...that's understanbable. Look, Alvin..." The chipmunk looked up. "About that story...you know it's not true, right? You know that would never happen and that that's not really how I feel about you?"  
Alvin nodded.  
"Good." Dave hugged Alvin. "I love you, Alvin. You cause more than your share of trouble, but I wouldn't trade you for any other kid in the world." Alvin didn't reply, but Dave could tell that he felt better. "Now you'd better get to bed. You've got school tomorrow and you're going to have a hard time staying awake as it is." Dave smiled.  
"Um...okay. G'night, Dave." Alvin started to head off to bed. If he was lucky, Dave would forget that he had stayed up late.  
"Oh, and Alvin, in case you're wondering, I'm not going to punish you for staying up late this time." He switched to a slightly sterner voiced. "Just don't do it again."  
Alvin nodded and ran off to bed.


End file.
